


Dear Minnie [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"...and that's when I knew I just couldn't leave him there. Not because they were Muggles, but because they were </i>those<i> Muggles.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Minnie [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Minnie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025751) by [Niki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki). 



[Download on Mediafire here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/om56q32qd4b3gpk/Dear_Minnie_%5BPODFIC%5D.mp3). (18:56, 17.63 MB)  


Thanks so much to Niki for having a transformative works policy. 

If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 

Music included in this podfic: Hedwig's Theme (John Williams), Another Story (Nicholas Hooper), Lily's Theme (Alexandre Desplat), Buckbeak's Flight (John Williams), and Leaving Hogwarts (John Williams).


End file.
